羅馬書 1:16
Rom 1:16 (AMP) For I am not ashamed of the Gospel (good news) of Christ, for it is God's power working unto salvation deliverance from eternal death to everyone who believes with a personal trust and a confident surrender and firm reliance, to the Jew first and also to the Greek, (ASV) For I am not ashamed of the gospel: for it is the power of God unto salvation to every one that believeth; to the Jew first, and also to the Greek. (LCCt) 我不以福音為恥；這福音是上帝的能力﹐要救一切信的人﹐先猶太人﹐而後希利尼人。 (CUV) 我不以福音為恥；這福音本是神的大能，要救一切相信的，先是猶太人，後是希臘人。 (CUV-T) 我不以福音為恥；這福音本是神的大能，要救一切相信的，先是猶太人，後是希利尼人。 (ESV) For I am not ashamed of the gospel, for it is the power of God for salvation to everyone who believes, to the Jew first and also to the Greek. (GNT) Οὐ γὰρ ἐπαισχύνομαι τὸ εὐαγγέλιον τοῦ Χριστοῦ· δύναμις γὰρ Θεοῦ ἐστίν εἰς σωτηρίαν παντὶ τῷ πιστεύοντι, ᾿Ιουδαίῳ τε πρῶτον καὶ ῞Ελληνι. (GNT-WH+) ουG3756 PRT-N γαρG1063 CONJ επαισχυνομαιG1870 V-PNI-1S τοG3588 T-ASN ευαγγελιονG2098 N-ASN δυναμιςG1411 N-NSF γαρG1063 CONJ θεουG2316 N-GSM εστινG1510 V-PAI-3S ειςG1519 PREP σωτηριανG4991 N-ASF παντιG3956 A-DSM τωG3588 T-DSM πιστευοντιG4100 V-PAP-DSM ιουδαιωG2453 A-DSM τεG5037 PRT | πρωτονG4412 ADV-S | πρωτονG4412 ADV-S | καιG2532 CONJ ελληνιG1672 N-DSM (ISV) For I am not ashamed of the gospel, because it is God's power for the salvation of everyone who believes, of the Jew first and of the Greek as well. (JMSJ-T) 我不以福音為恥，因為它是上帝的力量，要拯救一切相信的人－首先是猶太人,然後是其他民族的人。 (KJV) For I am not ashamed of the gospel of Christ: for it is the power of God unto salvation to every one that believeth; to the Jew first, and also to the Greek. (KJV+) ForG1063 I am notG3756 ashamedG1870 of theG3588 gospelG2098 of Christ:G5547 forG1063 it isG2076 the powerG1411 of GodG2316 untoG1519 salvationG4991 to every oneG3956 that believeth;G4100 to the JewG2453 first,G4412 andG2532 alsoG5037 to the Greek.G1672 (LITV) For I am not ashamed of the gospel of Christ, for it is the power of God to salvation to everyone believing, both to Jew first, and to Greek; (MSG) It's news I'm most proud to proclaim, this extraordinary Message of God's powerful plan to rescue everyone who trusts him, starting with Jews and then right on to everyone else! (NASB) For I am not ashamed of the gospel, for it is the power of God for salvation to everyone who believes, to the Jew first and also to the Greek. (NCV) 我不以福音為恥；這福音是神的大能，要救所有相信的，先是猶太人，後是希臘人。 (NIV) I am not ashamed of the gospel, because it is the power of God for the salvation of everyone who believes: first for the Jew, then for the Gentile. (NKJVr) For I am not ashamed of the gospel of Christ, for it is the power of God to salvation for everyone who believes, for the Jew first and also for the Greek. (NLT) For I am not ashamed of this Good News about Christ. It is the power of God at work, saving everyone who believes—the Jew first and also the Gentile. (NRSV) For I am not ashamed of the gospel; it is the power of God for salvation to everyone who has faith, to the Jew first and also to the Greek. (RSV) For I am not ashamed of the gospel: it is the power of God for salvation to every one who has faith, to the Jew first and also to the Greek. (TCV) 我不以福音為恥；這福音是上帝的大能，要拯救一切信的人，先是猶太人，而後外邦人。 Category:經文譯本比較